Animal Love
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Hybrid!kitty!Kurt comes home very upset one day. Waiting for him there is a worried hybrid!puppy!Blaine. Written for fandom-sandwich's birthday.


**A/N Hello, my sweet readers! How are you all doing? Excited about the season finale? **

**Here's a little hybrid!kitty!Kurt and hybrid!puppy!Blaine drabble I wrote for my Klainers birthday drabble project on Tumblr for the sweet _fandom-sandwich_. If you want a birthday drabble too (it completely free, promised!), just message me and let me know! **

**Enjoy! :-)**

**P.s. The title is from the beautiful Charlene Kaye song 'Animal Love'. If you don't know the song, or Charlene herself, go check her out now! She is honest perfection! **

* * *

_Worst day ever_, Kurt though as he slammed the door closed behind him, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes as he threw on the floor, toeing off his shoes. He cursed inwardly when he heard hurried footsteps and several thumps as if somebody was running through the house as fast as he could. Kurt hadn't meant to worry his boyfriend; he was planning on simply having a little rant to an empty house before making dinner, hopefully leaving Blaine unknowing of that days happenings but apparently Blaine was home early that day.

Just then the door that let from the living room to their small hall opened, revealing a worried looking Blaine. His tail, which was sweeping like usual when he saw his boyfriend, dropped a little and his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Kurt crying with a scratch on the side of his face. Blaine didn't hesitate; he simply pulled Kurt into the living room and down on the couch, wrapping him up in his arms, petting Kurt's tail and ears as he broke down, crying on his boyfriends chest.

Kurt tried to control his sobs, to calm himself down enough to tell Blaine what had happened but it seemed impossible. But Blaine didn't mind; he just pulled Kurt closer and gently rocked him as he cried, whispering in his ear and nuzzling his nose against his cheek. Every now and then he whined and whimpered a little, his chest aching at the thought of his love, his _mate_, going through pain.

'I love you,' he kept repeating. 'I love you, Kurt.' After a few more minutes had passed, Kurt managed to calm his breathing. He lifted his face from Blaine's chest and went to sit up straight. Blaine let him, obviously a little reluctantly and sat up as well.

'I guess this is the time when I have to tell you what caused me to cry like an idiot,' Kurt chuckled, a little too bitter to sound amused. Blaine shook his head, taking Kurts hands into his own, kissing his knuckles.

'I'll never force you to tell me anything, Kurt,' Blaine reassured, letting go of Kurt's hands. 'I'll be honest with you: I am worried. But if you don't want to tell me-'

'I do,' Kurt replied, pawing at Blaine to get him to come closer again. Blaine picked his hands back up and smiled encouragingly. Kurt took a few deep breaths and adverted his gaze from Blaine's as he started his story.

'Today I was in Cassandra's dance class and we were practicing the tango again. Apparently she wants us to be able to perform a professional tango by the end of this month…' Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt snorted in reply. 'She's a weird woman. Anyway, I was just practicing my tango with this girl in my class, Emily, when I felt this hand on my tail…' Kurt shuddered at the memory and Blaine kissed his hands again, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriends neck.

'I turned around and there was this tall boy, or man. I think he was a panther, or something. He was dancing with this blonde- I think her name is Suzette- but his gaze was constantly trained on me. It was so disturbing. Whenever we danced past him, he let his tail stroke my back and it was so…' Kurt's voice trailed off as he shivered again. Blaine growled a little, pulling Kurt closer. The latter felt the warm hotness of Blaine's breath against his neck and shuddered, this time because of the rush of pleasure shooting through his body.

'So I waited until class was finished and held the boy back so I could tell him I had already found my mate and I didn't appreciate his _flirting_. But as soon as we were the only ones left in the room, he pressed me against the wall and started _sniffing_ me and…' Kurt pawed at Blaine again in an attempt to pull him even closer as he whimpered softly. Blaine growled again, a little louder this time. Kurt took it the wrong way.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I told him to stop, Blainey, I really did.' Blaine shook his head again.

'I'm not angry with you, my kitten.' He practically breathed the words against Kurt's neck, hot and wet, his teeth lightly grazing the skin there. Kurt couldn't help the purr that rumbled low in his chest. As if that was his cue, Blaine stood up, Kurt still in his arms, lifting him up.

'I'll make you mine again, Kurt,' he growled, his eyes shining in the light of the setting sun coming in through the window. They were the most beautiful golden color, something Kurt will never not be amazed about. 'I promise you'll always be mine.'

'Yours,' Kurt muttered, nosing at Blaine's chest, smiling softly at the happiness glowing in his chest, replacing all of the earlier sad feelings. He knew only Blaine could make him feel this way. His mate, his perfect little something, all for himself. Nobody was going to take that away from him or take him away from it. Blaine was _his_, and he was _Blaine's_.

Blaine continued to carry him towards the bedroom, ready to put his mark back on Kurt, reclaiming each other with all the love they shared. Nothing was to come between them, not even a handsy tangoing panther, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think?**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**


End file.
